The invention concerns a one part bandage for the clavicle. The bandage has a back strap extending crosswise over the back to which shoulder straps are connected which run under the armpits and extend over the clavicle. The shoulder straps cross in the region of the center of the back strap at a crossing place and extend into connecting end parts over the hips and over the abdomen. The end parts are joined together by means of an adhesive seal formed of synthetic materials which adhere when pressed together, for example a Velcro strip which has a multiplicity of hooks that adhere to a soft matted fabric that serves as loops.